Mokuba's Gift
by Average Prevailer
Summary: There's only one thing Mokuba wants for Christmas this year, and Seto's determined to get it. No matter how much he wishes he didn't have to. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own none of this :(**

Seto drummed his fingers impatiently on the counter. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He let out an impatient sigh. He'd been waiting in the cramped little shop for half an hour. It was taking all of his self-control to not storm out of the store right now.

_It's for Mokuba. _He reminded himself for the hundredth time. He glanced to his right to see two teenage girls in aprons whispering behind there hands. They were incredibly giggly, Seto noted. He hated giggly girls.

"You go!" He heard the brunette whisper too-loudly to her friend.

"No, you go!" The blonde countered, giving the girl a playful hove in Seto's direction.

"_I'll _go." A girl with light brown wavy hair pushed through the two. "You two are obviously too chicken." She teased. Her friends giggled even more as she strode over to Seto, her face shining with determination.

"Hi!" She beamed, "Thanks for waiting, can I help you?" Seto wanted to strangle the entire group of giggly girls, but he needed a gift for his little brother. Well, technically he had a ton of presents for him already, but he _needed _this one. He hadn't exactly been spending a lot of time with Mokuba lately, but he knew this would make up for it.

"I need one of these." Seto replied in a monotone voice, motioning around him. "Preferably black. The best one you have."

The wavy-haired girl giggled. Seto wanted to crush her. "We can't just _give _you one. You have to pick it out yourself. Otherwise it's not special." Seto glared at the girl. Were they paying her to make this as difficult as possible?

"Just give me one." Seto growled. The girl shook her head.

"No can do," She replied while rocking back on her heels. "Why do you want me to pick it anyway? Isn't the point sort of that you get to choose it yourself."

"It's not for me." Seto responded. "It's for my little brother." His impatience was growing even more than before. How long was this going to take?

"Well, how about I show you around? Just tell me if one jumps out at you."

_Why me? _Seto asked himself. _Or better yet, why _this_? _A dog. The only thing on Mokuba's Christmas list this year was a dog. Why? All they did was eat, sleep, and piss all over the carpet. _Seto's _carpet. He had tried to tell his brother this, but he wouldn't listen.

"Please, Seto! Please, _please, _can we get a puppy?" He'd begged over and over again. Why couldn't he want normal kid things, like Duel Monster cards, video games, and toy robots? Then again, a puppy was a pretty normal thing to want. But still, a dog, why?

"What kind are you looking for, anyway?" The girl asked.

"The bred? I don't care."

The girl frowned a little then asked, "Are you looking for a guard dog, a lap dog, or-"

"My brother," Seto interrupted coolly, "Is not getting a lap dog. That is without a doubt the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Seto scoffed at the thought. A small yappy dog would never darken the doors of his mansion.

"More of a guard top type then." The girl sighed. She turned the opposite way she was going and Seto followed. "Just stop me if you see one you like."

Seto nodded. They walked up and down rows and rows of dogs, none of them what Seto had envisioned. "All of these are rescue dogs, by the way." The girl informed him. "Most of them came from puppy mills." Seto didn't reply. He didn't care where they came from.

"We have this one dog, Frankie, and when they found him he was so mangled they couldn't even, like, tell it was a dog. So Via and I came in that night, and man. It was intense. But now Frankie-"

"That one." Seto interrupted. That was his puppy all right. It was all black and without even touching it's coat Seto could tell how silky it was. Its fur flopped in its face as it bounded around its little pin, which is the real reason Seto had chosen it. It reminded him exactly of Mokuba.

"Who? Mop? No, you can't take Mop."

"No," Seto scowled, "I need that dog." The girl smirked at this and leaned against the wall.

"You need that one?"

"Is that not what I just said?" Seto snapped.

"So it has to be that one?" The girl threw her hands up in front of her at Seto's hostile expression. "Hey, hey, just making sure. I mean, are you not the same guy who just told me you don't give a care about which dog you take home?" She challenged

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You know I could have you fired for this." He growled.

The girl opened her mouth like she was going to say something, then shut it. "You're probably right about that." She admitted.

"Are you going to give me the dog or not?" Seto demanded. The girl smirked once again.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just messing with you." She opened the door to his pen and pulled the puppy out. "Hey Mop." She cooed, scratching him behind the ears. "You're such a good boy." She handed him over to an unsuspecting Seto. "You want to hold him?"

Seto stared down at his arms where the puppy lay, his tongue hanging out, an expectant expression on his face.

"He wants you to pet him." The girl explained, as if Seto couldn't figure it out for himself.

Ignoring what she had said, Seto asked, "Is his name really Mop?"

"As in the cleaning utensil." She confirmed. "We have a cat named Fork in the back room if you want to meet him."

Seto stared at the girl blankly. "No, I don't."

The girl snorted. "You said you didn't care which dog you got either." After hearing that, Seto shot her a glare that silenced her.

"I'll need food for it." Seto said after a moment of silence.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Food, it's right over here."

After what seemed like forever, Seto finally had food, water, a collar and leash, and so many chew toys Seto had know idea how he would fit them all in the tiny trunk of his car.

"Well, thank you, I suppose." Seto said, ready to leave the tiny store, Mop wiggling happy in his arms.

"Any time." The brunette smiled. "Just do me a favor, if you ever need supplies for him, don't go to the place on Sycamore, alright? They're, like, our mortal enemies."

Seto stared at the girl for a minute, but after seeing how sincere her face was said, "Fine." He nodded his head. "It's a deal. They'll never get any of my money." The girl broke out into a huge grin. "Thanks, and, uh, just so you know…. we do accept tips." The girl smiled hopefully and Seto let out a laugh.

"Never." He said when he had finally stopped laughing, and with that he left the store, hoping he'd never have to walk threw it's doors again.

**A/N So I just really felt like writing about Seto picking out a dog. And Christmas! **

**Please review, and happy holidays!**


End file.
